Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel
by Brittcheltana
Summary: After being wished away, Rachel meets Jareth and Sarah's daughter, Quinn. But what happens when Santana completes the Labyrinth, and Rachel doesnt want to go?  Rachel/Quinn; Santana/Brittany; Sarah/Jareth    Mercedes & Will Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

There was an eerie silence in the choir room as the thunder rolled and the power went out. Just moments before the huge diva-off had ended with a few choice words. Mercedes had challenged Rachel for a solo and the brunette had willingly agreed to a sing off. In the end, it was clear that Rachel's voice was better suited for the song, a fact that pissed off Mercedes to no end. So she had started in on Rachel, who of course didn't take too kindly to the insults.

Before William Schuester could even pretend to think about breaking up the 'fight', Mercedes had shrieked something that made no sense, but had gotten an intense reaction out of Brittany.

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Mercedes had cried, a smug glint in her eyes.

Brittany had leapt up and actually swore. "What the fuck, Mercedes! Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

As everyone stared in shock at the normally bubbly blonde, the only light in the room was suddenly the flash of lightning.

"Wha-" Mercedes began.

"Now you've done it," Brittany said angrily. "Great job, dumb ass."

"Brittany-" Mr. Schuester began sternly, but the sounds of the girls' screeching made him stop. He looked up to see a great white barn owl come swooping in. He watched with wide eyes as it circled in the air.

With an explosion of glitter, a man appeared. He had platinum blonde hair and the color of his eyes was mismatched. His cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut glass.

"Your highness," Brittany mumbled, getting up and dropping down in a curtsy.

Santana looked sharply at her best friend-slash-almost lover before mimicking her actions. If this was who she thought it was... fucking Mercedes.

"Ah, my two favorite girls," the man said with a wink.

"Who the hell are you?" Mercedes demanded.

"Surely you know who I am," he said, smirking. "After all, did you not just invoke me?"

Mercedes looked incredulous for a moment. "The goblin king?" She laughed. "That stuff is just a fairy tale. Meant to scare little children. Or bossy, annoying, hideous, worthless, pathetic excuses for a human being." Mercedes' voice took on a venomous tone, her eyes indicating exactly who she was talking about.

Since it was dark, only the Goblin King was fully able to see the hint of tears glistening in Rachel's eyes.

Deciding to put her out of her misery – besides it was his duty – the Goblin King tossed a Crystal ball at Rachel, ignoring Brittany's cry of, "Jareth! NO!"

Mouths fell open as Rachel vanished on the spot in a puff of glitter, the surprise and hurt in her eyes the last thing they saw before she truly melted away.

Puck, Sam, and Mike jumped up with angry expressions on their faces. They all made to take this freak down. No one messes with their Rachel.

"Jareth!" Brittany beat the boys to the punch. Literally. She flew down the risers, looking indignant. "You can't do that! Mercedes isn't related to Rachel!" She beat upon his chest a few times, breathing hart, her eyes sparking with an anger no one knew she was capable of possessing.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Do you not call yourselves a family?"

Santana snorted. "We do, but no one fucking acts like it. You heard what weezy said. That ain't any way to treat your family."

"I've missed you, Santana," Jareth said with a chuckle. "Your biting words still astound me."

"Send the dwarf back," Santana snapped, not in the mood for the Goblin king's antics.

"Hogwart?" Jareth asked innocently.

"It's Hoggle!" Brittany corrected sharply. "And you know that San meant Rachel."

The rest of New Directions was at a loss for words. How did Santana and Brittany know this man? And where did Rachel go? Maybe this was all just a really lame joke and Rachel would jump up from behind the piano if they waited long enough.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Will asked nervously. He didn't want Brittany's wrath or a ball thrown at his head.

"Because you weren't man enough to control someone with serious issues, Rachel has now been taken by the Goblin King because said person wished her away," Brittany said harshly. "And someone," here Brittany glared at Jareth, "chose to grant the wish, even though said person is no more her family then I am smart."

Again no one knew what to say. Except for Santana. She looked like she wanted to find the nearest bedroom. Or janitor's closet.

"What's said is said," Jareth said calmly, not at all affected by the cheerleaders ire. "And you know the only way to get her back is by defeating my Labyrinth."

Brittany looked even more outraged. "You know no one has been able to do that since Aunt Sarah! And before her there was no one!"

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Puck demanded. He wanted to know what happened to his Jew-princess. And who the hell this guy was.

"Meet my Uncle Jareth," Brittany said sardonically. "The granter of foolish peoples wishes and the love of my aunt Sarah's life."

"He almost turned me into a goblin once," Santana said casually. Her older brother had wished her away when she was four years old. It was only because of a certain blonde she had been able to return home. With her memories still intact.

"And he is speaking of his labyrinth. It's a maze. A maze you can't even think about beating. You have to be really clever. There has only been one champion in all of history. My aunt. She beat the Labyrinth to save her brother, my dad," Brittany continued, after shooting Santana a soft smile.

"I have a gift for you," Jareth said suddenly, as if just remembering something. He held his hand up and conjured up a crystal. He rolled it around, capturing everyone's attention. "But it's no ordinary gift. It's for people who deal with bossy divas."

The members of New Directions stared with glazed eyes at their dreams. Everything seemed within their reach... so close...

"You want it?" Jareth asked slyly. At their vigorous nods, Jareth smirked. "Then forget Rachel."

A heartbeat of silence passed before Brittany snapped out of her daze.

"Damn it, Jareth," she seethed. "Stop that. We're running the Labyrinth!"

"What's this we?" Mercedes asked with more scorn then she felt. Truth be told this unseen side of Brittany was rather terrifying. "I sure as hell ain't gonna run no labyrinth for Rachel."

"Like we would even consider you," Brittany said coldly. "You have to be really smart to even get into the maze. And I actually want Rachel back. Because believe me when I say, I'd rather go through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered for her than stay here and listen to you."

Only Jareth and Santana were able to still function. They alone knew of Brittany's fierce loyalty and small temper. And Rachel had earned Brittany's respect and friendship, which never wavered once earned.

Everyone else however was shocked at the normally sweet blonde's harsh words.

"Remember, Brittany, only one runner per person wished away," Jareth said in a singsong voice.

Scowling, Brittany merely turned her back on him. She turned to her fellow athletes, minus Finn, and gave them a softer look. Only Sam, Puck, Mike, and Santana had shown any outrage at Mercedes wishing away their leading lady. And that made them alright in Brittany's book. "The Labyrinth is pretty tricky. Who wants to run it?"

Before any of the boys could even take a breath to speak, Santana spoke up. "I will."

"Why?" Puck blurted out, surprised to see his ex stepping up for a girl she hated.

Santana looked down at her nails. "Because Berry was there for me… for us. When no one else was," Santana said finally, looking up to glare at everyone in the room. When she and Brittany had came out to the glee club and the school, everyone treated them horribly, except for Rachel. The singer had stood up for the couple and basically took them under her wing. And for that, Santana would forever be grateful.

"You have thirteen hours during which you must complete my Labyrinth," Jareth spoke, bringing Santana out of memory lane. He guided Santana to the bookcase wall. With a wave of his hand, the Labyrinth appeared. A second later, both Santana, Jareth, and the labyrinth had faded away.

Brittany rocked nervously on her feet, staring at the spot where her girlfriend had vanished.

"What should we do while we wait?" Mercedes asked cheerfully. "I think I should practice my solo."

With a snarl, Brittany turned on the other girl. "Do you even know how dangerous it is in the Labyrinth? Do you even care? Of course you don't. You only care about your own damn self. Well, news flash! If we lose Rachel because of your stupidity, you lose me and Santana as well. I promise you, we will quit the glee club. That is if we don't accept my uncles invitation to stay in the Underground."

"You lose me too," Mike, Sam, and Puck said in unison.

Tina looked at her boyfriend, before nodding as well. "I go where he goes."

"Still happy you made that fucking wish?" Brittany smirked at Mercedes' panicked face. "I'll keep everyone updated on Santana's progress."

"How are you going to do that?" Kurt asked, finally speaking.

"I wish the goblin king would take me away. Right now," Brittany said loudly. Several seconds later she vanished in a puff of glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana gave Jareth a frown, but reluctantly jogged down the sandy hill towards the walls of the labyrinth. She recalled all of Brittany's stories of her uncle's creation, but couldn't remember anything about the damn door.

She paced in front of a patch of wall, glaring at it as if by way of intimidation it would reveal its secrets. "How do I get into the labyrinth?" Santana growled, not expecting an answer.

Smoke billowed out and Santana was shocked to see two massive doors swinging open. Then without hesitating, she entered and turned left.

"It just keeps going on and on," Santana muttered to herself. "What was it that Britts always said? Something about taking things for granted?" Santana shook her head. No good thinking about it, since it would most likely just end up confusing her even more. Frustrated with the whole situation, Santana angrily swung her fist towards the brick wall and emitted a squeak when her hand met only air.

A spark of hope flickered inside of her chest as Santana cautiously examined the 'brick wall'. "It's only pretending to be solid!" Santana realized. She slipped inside the hole and quickly chose to go left. "I'm catching onto you Jareth." She smirked. "Pretty soon I'll be breaking your wife's record and beating this thing."

Santana broke out into an easy jog. She had a dwarf to save.

* * *

><p>Rachel had the oddest sensation of falling. She opened her eyes and gave a shrill scream upon realizing she was suspended in mid-air, seemingly weightless.<p>

After reigning in her panic, Rachel examined the situation further and noticed she body was sinking down, until her feet gently landed on solid ground. Rachel quickly searched her surroundings to figure out where she was. She was most certainly not at school anymore. That much was obvious.

Black chickens darted around the room, small little creatures chasing after them with gleeful shouts. No one seemed to notice there was a seventeen-year old girl standing in their midst.

Rachel ran for the door and gave a cry of anger when the handle wouldn't turn or budge in any way. "Let me out of here!" she shouted. "I demand to be released! You have no right to do this! I'm underage! This is kidnapping! You're going to be in so much trouble when my fathers find out! They will have all of America searching for me! You know my dad is a good friend of the President! If you let me go now, I'll see to it that your charges be reduced!" Rachel banged on the door. "Where the hell am I?"

"In Kingy's castle," a small, lispy voice said. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel stared at the small creature before screaming and trying to get away from it, only serving to trip herself.

Two arms caught her just before she hit the ground. Drawn to the noise, a green eyed lady stared down at the unconscious form of the mortal in her arms. Never had she seen a teenager wished away.

Sarah, aware that all the goblins had stopped what they were doing to watch their queen and their latest guest, made a quiet gesture for them to remain silent. "She was frightened," Sarah whispered to Fluffy who was looking concerned.

"Is she seen Kingy before brekky?" Fluffy asked, wide eyed.

Stifling a laugh, Sarah shook her head. "No, where she comes from-" Sarah stopped. How do you inform someone that they don't exist outside this realm? "Where she comes from, the goblins are mean and scary. She doesn't know they can be nice." A small twist of the truth wouldn't hurt. They didn't need to know the bad goblins were only in fairy tales.

"We shows her how nice we is!" Fluffy said solemnly. "Then she no scared!"

The other goblins nodded fervently. "We be's good!" they promised in unison.

Laying the girl on a make-shift bed of clean rags, Sarah left to go get Quinn. Perhaps having a girl near her own age would help put her at ease. Maybe Jareth would be able to help when he finished dealing with the Runner. For some reason, the wished-away felt comfortable around him. At least the babies did.

* * *

><p>Sarah had just closed the throne room door when a girl popped up in front of her.<p>

"Hey Aunt Sarah," Brittany greeted without her usual smile. While Aboveground she acted rather ditzy, she was actually pretty smart. In order to keep her two worlds separate, she had two personalities. But in both worlds she was kind and cheerful. For the most part. Today, however, not even Brittany could put on a happy face.

Brittany was really worried. If Santana failed – and it was not that she lacked faith in Santana, she simply knew how hard the Labyrinth truly was – then Rachel would be stuck down here forever. Either getting adopted by a Fae family – by Fae standards, Rachel would still be a little child – and raised as a noble, or she could stay as a permanent guest at the Goblin Castle, or even become a servant if she wished. But there would be no Broadway. No fame. None of the stardom that Rachel had been dreaming about since she was a toddler. And Brittany was pretty sure that would kill her.

"Brittany!" Sarah exclaimed in surprise. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"My friend got wished away." Brittany sighed, feeling her anger flare up. "And now my girlfriend is running the labyrinth. I couldn't stay up there and not do something about it. So I asked Uncle Jareth to take me away." Brittany was glad that the words used for her were just like a passport and not a one-way ticket to eternity in the Underground. If only it would work for Rachel, too. But she didn't have that privilege; it was only reserved for Brittany and her mate, Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel awoke to feel of a cool hand brushing across her sweaty forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips parted to let out a quiet gasp. For a minute she stared up at the blonde, feeling warmth bloom in her chest at the concerned depths of the blue eyes gazing down upon her. "Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed once she found her voice, sitting up and flinging her arms around her kind-of friend. "Did they kidnap you too?"

"No," Brittany replied, gently removing herself from Rachel's grip. "And you were wished away. Not kidnapped. Believe me, there is a huge difference."

Blinking in confusion, Rachel looked away, fighting the urge to cry. Of course she would be wished away. Nobody liked her. Rachel collected herself and gave a too-bright smile. "Well, what's said is said. When can I go home?"

Brittany shifted uncomfortably. "That's the thing, Berry... You can only go home if Santana defeats my uncle's Labyrinth."

Rachel flinched internally at the use of her surname. Brittany never talked to her like that. Nor had she used such an authoritative tone before. Then her brain caught up with the rest of the words. "Are you an idiot?" Rachel cried. "Why the hell would you send Santana Lopez to rescue me? Why couldn't you have sent Finn? Noah? Samuel? Hell, I'd even choose Artie over Satan! God Brittany, what on earth possessed you to choose _her_?" Rachel knew Santana and her had been on relatively good terms ever since Rachel had stood up for the two girls during their coming out; she'd taken several slushies for them and had even gotten into a few altercations in their defense.

Santana had expressed – with great difficulty – her thankfulness, but that in no way fooled Rachel into thinking Santana was her friend. Or that Santana even liked her very much. In fact, Rachel wouldn't be surprised if the Latina had told Mercedes exactly which words to say.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Brittany growled, her eyes flashing.

"And this is my future I'm talking about!" Rachel shouted back, a part of her mind wondering why she wasn't more scared of this new, angrier Brittany.

"You're so selfish!" Brittany said. "All you ever think about is you, you, you. And Broadway. Nobody likes you enough to want to hear all about Rachel Berry 24/7! Get over yourself Rachel! You're never gonna make it on Broadway! Not with that ego of yours!"

Rachel looked like Brittany had plunged a knife into her stomach. She stared at the blonde with watery eyes. Then as quickly as the tears came, they were gone. A cold look slipped over Rachel's face and her eyes became cool and indifferent. She brushed passed Brittany silently, thanking the gods above when the door opened without any struggle.

"Rachel," Brittany sighed. She hadn't meant to let her underground-self go unchecked. What Rachel had said about her mate had driven her crazy with anger. But she knew she had gone too far. "Look, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Okay? Come back and we can-" Brittany trailed off when Rachel turned to look at her with that same bland look in her brown eyes.

"Brittany, I know why people whisper about me in the halls." Rachel said, her voice bored. "Because they can't stand the fact that I'm more talented than they ever will be. And they hate that I accept it. But have you ever wondered why they whisper about _you_in the halls?"

Brittany remained silent, fearful of the girl in front of her. Santana had never been this scary even in her head-bitch mode.

"Because they want to know who you've been fucking to pass your classes. Figgins? Sue? Mr. Schuester? They all talk about it. I used to defend you, because I believed you were more than that. I was right, wasn't I? You're not actually as stupid as you try to act. Yet, you can't see beyond Santana, and this little act you put on. You can't see the real me. And you say _I'm_selfish." Rachel spoke clearly and with an off-hand tone; the way she said it cut Brittany deeper than the words she was saying. "I suggest you get to know me fully before you ever accuse me of caring only about myself."

Watching the singer disappear into the hall, Brittany felt her heart drop like a stone. She really had gone too far.

* * *

><p>Face crumbling as she heard the door close behind her, Rachel suppressed a sob. Brittany had been the only one to never put Rachel down. At least, not without Santana's prompting. But then the words had been hollow and without meaning. It had taken all of Rachel's strength not to break down and cry. Instead she had given Brittany some of her own medicine.<p>

Rachel didn't act like anyone but herself. And it pained her that the minute someone had hurt her, she defensively became someone else. What happened to the Rachel Berry who took everything into her stride? Who never let anyone get her down? And most importantly, who never tried to bring others down with her...

Squeaking when someone came crashing into her, Rachel tried to see through her teary eyes. All she could make out was that the person appeared to be human. So, with a sob, Rachel through herself into the person's arms. Her heart felt like it was shattering as the person slowly wrapped their arms around her.

She truly was hated. She truly had no one to believe in her when she couldn't. She was truly alone.

Jareth looked down at the mortal girl, and he let out a soothing murmur. He rubbed her back gently, trying not to wince as her pain washed over him.

From behind a curtain, a hazel-eyed girl watched them. Her heart thumped painfully as she heard the breathtaking girl's cries. She felt a pull in her gut, urging her to either take the girl in her arms or kill whoever or whatever had made the girl hurt. Quinn vowed to herself to never let this mysterious girl in her father's arms be hurt ever again. She'd rather die then let any harm fall to this gorgeous creature.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I still own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the massive delay in updating.

* * *

><p>Santana cursed as she ran into yet another wall that really was a wall. She was so tired and hungry, but she refused to give up. Brittany was depending on her. Santana shook her head. No, not Brittany. Rachel. Because Rachel would be the one losing if Santana failed. For the first time in her life, Santana felt bad for the way she had treated Rachel. The girl had never been anything but nice to her, yet Santana had treated her like crap.<p>

"I'm going to get you out of this. So that way, you can shove it in people's faces when you take Broadway by storm," Santana said fiercely, to the empty air. "At least, I can shove it in their faces," she added with a smile. Rachel wouldn't shove it in their faces. She would merely put her trophies in a place where people would be bound to see them, then fake surprise and modesty when the awards were mentioned.

With more fire and determination coursing through her veins then before, Santana picked up her pace and pushed on.

* * *

><p>Laying Rachel gently on a bed adorned with silk sheets and covered in a lace coverlet, Jareth tried to smile at her. "You'll be safe here. I promise."<p>

"What are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked quietly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jareth skillfully hid a wince as more of Rachel's fear and pain washed over him. He hated that he could feel each and every emotion of the wished away. It made it so hard not to get attached.

"We're not going to do anything to you," he said softly. "Just our job."

"What's your job?"

"Our job is to take those who are wished away. Keep him or her safe while the wisher runs my Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Rachel stumbled over the word. "And the wisher? Isn't that kind of pointless. I mean, clearly if you wish someone away then you no longer want that person around. Why on earth would you want to run a..." Rachel struggled to remember the word. "Run your thing to get them back?" she asked finally.

"Rules are rules." Jareth sighed.

"Wait, Brittany said Santana was running the thing for me. Why isn't Mercedes? She's the one who wished me away, not Santana."

"Well, usually there is only one person around when I take someone away. Usually the wisher is alone. But you're a special case, Miss Rachel. You had 12 other people to run for you. Miss Lopez volunteered. She felt Miss Mercedes was not a suitable choice to come and-"

"Rescue me," Rachel finished with a watery smile. "I don't see why she's bothering."

"Whatever do you mean?" Jareth asked in surprise. Not that he had much experience with older charges, but this was not the usual reaction he got when informing them someone was fighting for their return home.

"I'm not wanted back home," Rachel said softly. She didn't say it to gather more sympathy or even to get reassurance that she was indeed wanted. She said it plainly and matter-of-factly. Like she had accepted it for what it was: the truth. "She should be happy. Happy that I'm gone. Out of their lives. Why are they fighting what should be a blessing to them?"

"Regardless of past behavior..." Jareth began carefully, "not everyone feels that way. There were three young fellows who wanted my head on a platter for taking you away."

Rachel shrugged. "Then why haven't they spoken up and defended me before?" Shaking her head, Rachel pursed her lips and continued in an entirely too calm and thoughtful manner. "No… they don't want me back. Not really, anyway. The only reason they do is because they think that's how they should feel. But I'm sure when push comes to shove, they'd choose anything over me."

Opening his mouth to speak, Jareth contemplated the young girl before him before snapping his lips together. He didn't know what had happened to Rachel in the past, but he knew it was no use trying to convince her otherwise now. Kick someone long enough, and sooner or later that person will believe they deserve it. So with a sigh, Jareth bid Rachel a silent goodnight.

He closed the door quietly and tried to control the rage that was slowly building up inside. He had half a mind to go back up into that choir room and wring out some answers from those fools who had broken a bright girl's spirit. Unfortunately harming humans was out of his jurisdiction. He could only torture their minds.

* * *

><p>Quinn stalked down the halls, her hazel eyes sending everyone scrambling out of her path. She clenched her hands into fists repeatedly, feeling an ache deep in her joints as she slowly released the trembling digits from the tight hold. How dare someone make another person feel so low that she felt unloved and unwanted? What gave them the right to hurt another person in order to feel better about themselves?<p>

Apart of Quinn knew she was acting irrationally. And that maybe she should try and figure out more of the story before making any decisions, but for the most part, Quinn didn't care. That beautiful girl with the long dark hair and sad smile had become the most important person to Quinn within a very few short minutes. Without a doubt, Quinn knew she had found her Sarah.

"Quinn!" the familiar voice of her cousin stopped her in tracks.

"Brittany," Quinn said evenly. "What are you doing down here?"

"My friend got wished away," Brittany replied. The girl caught up with Quinn, creating a huge contrast with her bright cheerleader uniform against Quinn's long, dark velvet dress. "I came here to try and help her cope. I failed. Quite badly."

Flinching, Quinn eyed her cousin with narrowed eyes. Had Brittany been the one to make the girl cry?

Looking uneasy, Brittany reached out and touched Quinn's shoulder with light hands. "You okay, Q?"

"What's her name?" Quinn asked abruptly.

"Rachel…" Brittany said slowly. Quinn had never shown an interest in the older generation of those wished away before. So why did she want to know about Rachel?

Nodding once, Quinn began walking again, knowing Brittany would follow. "Why was she crying?"

Brittany jogged to catch up, her eyes widening at the sharp accusing tone that lay underneath her cousin's question. "I wasn't very nice to her," Brittany eventually admitted. "I do have a reason though. A slightly poor one, given the circumstances and her current state, but a reason nonetheless."

"So spit it out," Quinn said flatly.

"She insulted Santana."

"How?"

"She called Santana Satan."

Quinn snorted. "Santana is Satan. Or at least his daughter." Then her tone darkened. "How did you respond?"

"In the worst way," Brittany said softly. "I crushed her dreams."

Taking a deep breath so she wouldn't lash out at Brittany, Quinn closed her eyes and increased her pace. "I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have something very important to take care of." Without giving Brittany a chance to say anything, Quinn quickly turned down a hallway and headed towards the room that would allow her to watch the Aboveground and everyone in it. She was determined to find out a way to make the people in Rachel's life pay. And she was sure if she watched long enough, she'd find out how to hit them where it hurts.

* * *

><p>Rachel buried herself under the covers, desperately trying not to cry again. There was no point. This was her life now. Living in a world where goblins were servants and dreams were shattered with crystal balls and glitter. Where there was no Broadway, no loving parents, no Barbra Streisand, or even electricity. A place that was everything Rachel didn't want.<p>

A soft knock made Rachel stop wallowing in self-pity. She stared at the door for a minute, then called out a shaky, "Come in." Inhaling sharply, Rachel looked at the blonde who poked her head in the room with a hesitant smile. "What do you want?" Rachel asked tiredly. She didn't have the energy to have another fight with Brittany.

"I wanted to apologize..." Brittany said sadly. "I was angry, tired, stressed, and way out of line. I shouldn't have said such harsh, false things. You didn't deserve them nor did you need anymore discouragement from going after your dreams."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I called Santana," Rachel said. "But I will apologize deeply and most sincerely for my own cruel words."

Brittany shook her head. "You were right. I do act stupid. I'm really not who everyone thinks I am. But I know they wouldn't be able to handle my true self. Even you couldn't handle my underground self. And you're one of the strongest people I know."

"I'm not, though," Rachel whispered. "I'm weak. And scared. So scared of everything that I try to control every situation just so I know the outcome, so there won't be any surprises or disappointments."

Not knowing what to say, Brittany came and sat on the bed. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, Brittany sighed. Rachel allowed herself to relax into Brittany's hold, and she slowly drifted off, falling into a deep sleep. Brittany looked down when she heard Rachel begin to snore lightly. She smiled sadly at the singer and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "You don't have to be scared, Rachel. Not here."


End file.
